


A Rainbow of Fantasy in a City of Gray

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Were-Creatures, Witches, With A Twist, ayeeeeeee self indulgent aus, for a guilty pleasure ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: There's a little flowershop in the heart of Tokyo, owned by a witch.(Or so they say.)





	A Rainbow of Fantasy in a City of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://fuckyeahkurokonobasket.tumblr.com/post/161093385009/hello-good-day-can-i-request-akakaga-for-the) is what inspired me, and I owe a huge thank you to admin nix for answering this for me

 

There's a small flowershop in the heart of Tokyo.

There's nothing special about it at first glance. There's nothing to set is aside others. It has the same boring roses and tulips all others do. The only employer (and owner) will make their own perfumes and soaps, and other things, and you wouldn't know, unless someone told you about them. They were unique, one of a kind, and if one tried them once, they couldn't go back to whatever they were using.

 

And no, this is not, by any means, advertising their line of business.

Look, I would just love to know where this floweshop is myself.

Rumours claim that the owner is a witch, which is exactly what I need right now.

 

Perhaps, I should start with the very beginning.

My name is Kagami Taiga. I grew up away from Japan, but situations forced me to return. You see, my brother (not blood related, but still) started having those nightmares for seemingly no reason during our last year of high school. All kinds of doctors checked him, but nothing really came up. But his relatives, supersticious as hell, somehow came up with the idea that Tatsuya was cursed. So I somehow get to search for a cure, and I'm given this clue of the Tokyo Witch. The only idea I had about how to go around it was to (guess what) try out working at every single flowershop in Tokyo.

Not that Tokyo has that many flowershops in the first place, right?

And it went well at first. Really well. I got through some of them easily; but my luck ran out after three or so months.

That was when I started working for Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Akashi Seijuurou is a strange person, if I had to describe him with one word. He looks like he's fifteen, average height, short red hair, red eyes. It's not his appearance that makes him strange though, but his habits. He makes sure there's always music in his shop, even at night! When absolutely no one is there! He even plays them music! As in, actual instruments when no one is around but him, or recently, me. It's the violin most of the time, but he sometimes plays others, like the guitar or the flute. He says it helps the plants grow. Which might be true, but I can't find the courage to argue with him. Who could start an argument with someone that looks younger in the first place?

All kinds of people come across, most of them just passing by but drawn by the flowers and the music. Most of the time, they leave with just a flower or two in their hands, but they look happy? Like those flowers somehow make their lives better, even if they won't last more than a few days.

And then, there's the regulars. Can you call them that? Anyways, they're those that come around once a week, or once in every ten days. They make small talk, ask ''for the usual'' which is something different for each one of them. There's Kise, who's always annoyingly cheerful and talkative, who picks up a small bottle of what looks like perfume. There's another one, I think his name is Midorima, and he has that doctor feel on him (scary!) and I don't understand why he's here most of the time. He just picks up one of the salves or something along those lines that Akashi offers him. Midorima grumbles something about unscientific things and placebo effects and Akashi just smiles at the doctor's ''quirky personality'' as he says. He comes and goes mostly at evenings, since apparently it's on his way to the hospital.

And most times, Aomine and Momoi come along, and it mostly feels like she's dragging him around. She always talks excitedly about the flowers and how much of a good work he's doing and he always offers her to work along, but she always politely declines, saying it's a thing she can't interfere with. I can't help but wonder... Could it be that Momoi is the witch, and Akashi is her apprentice? I mean, that could be sort of like an apprenticeship trial, right? His last trial sort of thing. That would make sense.

I think.

 

"Kagami." Akashi speaks out of nowhere.

How and why does he do that!

Tapping his finger over my shoulder like that.

No, it wasn't scary!

I was just surprised!

"Can you not do that, Akashi?"

And he _laughs_ at me, and then smiles. "I'm sorry, but you looked so cute, deep in thought." he replies, but he obviously doesn't look sorry at all.

 Cute, he says.

I am not cute.

In fact, I am very manly.

I take offence to that comment.

"Is there something you need?"

"Ah, yes. You're having the day off tomorrow." he states, in his very professional voice.

Why does he even have that kind of voice.

"Eh?"

Great. Congrats Taiga. You just sounded like the idiot that you are.

"You need a day off to rest. I have some errands to run, so the shop will be closed tomorrow." He just stares for a moment or two, before he continues. "Kuroko will be around, in case something happens, so don't even think of coming, is that clear?"

Seriously, Akashi is being such a pain when he's like that. "Clear."

"Good. Now, go get some rest." he says, and somehow, he manages to push me out, and closes the door behind me.

 

-//-

 

The next day is bright and beautiful, the shops around me are great, but something feels wrong. So I run back to the flowershop, even though I'm not supposed to be here for the day. Maybe I can get some answers from Kuroko, why does Akashi doesn't want me to be around him, since it's obvious, even to me, that the two of them get along, Akashi always says nice words about Kuroko after all, and I want to believe Akashi likes me.

Why does he let me work with him if he doesn't?

The door is slightly open when I arrive but the CLOSED sign is on and something feels bad, so bad.

The moment I enter, I'm hit with strange aromas that are so different and strong but they somehow harmonize with one another?

There's no one around, only a small dog, white and black fur, large blue eyes. I don't realise how fast the dog had run next to me, like the wind _(or a **shadow** ) _and gave me a nasty bite.

A dog bite isn't supposed to hurt like that, not to make me feel like I'm losing concious.

And of all things that could be the last thing I saw or heard, ever, was Akashi.

 

_"I told you not to come here today, Taiga!"_

 

-//-

 

Akashi looks so strange today.

I mean, his left eye shines a bright gold I haven't seen before, and Kuroko (the boy next to Akashi with the blue hair and eyes, I assume that's Kuroko) sighs as both of them tend to the wounds that infernal dog gave me.

"Don't you hate it when you're right, Akashi-kun?" he asks.

"More than I hate it when you're right, Tetsuya" Akashi replies, which is strange on by itself, Akashi never uses one's given name, at least I haven't heard him do that before.

"We owe you an apology and an explanation at least, Kagami-kun." Kuroko finally speaks. "But first, how are your wounds?"

"Good, I think. It doesn't feel like I was hurt."

"Akashi-kun your salves did a great work as always." Kuroko compliments him.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't bit him in the first place."

I'm now confused, officially.

Wasn't I bitten by a dog?

"I was that dog that bit you, Kagami-kun. I apologise."

"What are you, a werewolf?"

Kuroko doesn't look insulted, but Akashi definitely looks amused. "Kuroko has some power over the _Wild_ , which includes the ability to turn into an animal."

"And you?"

"I know about plants and herbs."

"So, like a witch."

"Actually, both of us are witches." Kuroko points out. "We just got a different realm of influence."

"And so, what happens now?"

"I'm afraid that you have to become Akashi-kun's familiar now, Kagami-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish this for the longest time and it's still shit okay bye
> 
> TBC???


End file.
